


Restless Night

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Night

So much hate.

They didn’t understand.

He saved them! Why couldn’t they let him live in peace? Let him love who he chose to?

Loathing and venom fell from their lips. He just couldn’t understand why they were like this. He saved them from their damnation and this was how they thank him?

By damning him?

“Potter!”

Harry refused to glance around. He denied the voices’ their faces.

“Potter! Wake up!”

Wake up?

“Harry!”

A rush of air filled his lungs as he felt his eyes shoot open. Concern silver-blue eyes bore into his. “What on Earth were you dreaming about?”

“Nothing. I-I’m fine.”

His lover sighed, “Nothing doesn’t result in tears, love.”

Tears? Hesitantly, Harry touched his cheek. They were slick with salty water. “Oh.”

With a heavy sigh, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled his close, “Was it about the article?’

Harry snorted and laid his forehead on Draco’s chest. The article. The one that held all the slander his once-upon friends stated when Harry disclosed his sexuality and lover when he walked off the Hogwarts Express for their repeat Seventh Year.

            No one could wrap their mind around their Savior snuggling up with an ex-supposed Death Eater and long-ago enemy.

Nor did they like that Harry planned on taking the Malfoy name after graduation. It started small with avoidance and ignoring; but, it grew quickly to full-fledge hate crimes that included assault and slander. Class (where teachers always kept a close eye on possible mischievous students) and his rooms were his only solaces.

            With graduation in a few weeks, Harry saw the light at the end of the tunnel. But with the recent article, reality clicked back into life. With all the rumors and paparazzi, Harry knew that any sense of a normal life was nothing more than a wish now.

            “You’re doing it again,”

            Harry snapped out of his depressed reminiscing by Draco’s whisper, “Sorry,”

            Draco shook his head, his long, slender fingers running through Harry’s shaggy black hair. “Four weeks, then we’re done. You’ll only have to worry about is keeping mother’s hands from your hair before the wedding,”

            Harry frowned, “And then what? Hide out at home all day and night?”

            “I hear New York is lovely this time of year,”

            “…Okay?”

            “Perhaps Tokyo?”

            Harry sighed and pushed himself up so he could stare straight at Draco’s smirking face, “I’m half asleep, dear, please speak clear English.”

            Draco chuckled and settled his lover back on his chest and got comfortable on the large bed, “We’ll discuss it in the morning.”

            “B-“

            “Shh. Sleep.”

            Harry scowled, but listened. His eyes slowly slid shut and to Draco’s lulling heartbeat, gently slipped into slumber.


End file.
